


Watcher In The Shadows

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, Jess still cares for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> See, this is why too much work and not enough sleep aren't good for fic writers. Weird things happen... Unbeta'ed.

The Sam I once knew is gone.

Tragedy and loss have worn him down, piece by piece by little piece. Until all that’s left is a steel core of anger and determination.

It breaks my heart.

I wish I could ease his pain a little, but I never can. I am part of it. I still love him; death doesn’t change that. Neither does demon blood.

I just wish I could tell him so. Perhaps it might help, if only a little.

I tried, once. During the summer after Dean died, and Sam was headed on a self-destruct course. I thought that I could—but the sheer amount of hatred and disgust that greeted me once I managed to manifest in visible form… It terrified me so that I fled, returning to the shadows beyond the veil, invisible to Sam, where all I can do is watch, and ache for him.

‘Cause Sam has this private face that he never shows anyone. Not even his brother. A face that only appears when he believes nobody’s watching; that tells me he’s still agonizing over might-have-beens and could-have-beens. Mourning all he lost.

That face makes my heart break all over again…


End file.
